1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coupling part, particularly a coupling cuff, for a quick-release coupling for high-pressure hydraulic lines, as well as to a quick-release coupling having such a coupling part.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such quick-release couplings guarantee rapid connecting and disconnecting of two hydraulic lines. They are configured, for example, as plug-in couplings, and have two coupling parts that can be plugged into one another, namely a coupling plug and a coupling cuff. The coupling plug can be inserted into an accommodation opening of the coupling cuff, and can be releasably locked together with it. Each coupling part furthermore has a coupling housing, within which a spring-loaded valve is disposed. In the uncoupled state, the valves are disposed so that they close off the respective coupling part. When the two coupling parts are inserted into one another, the valves reciprocally open automatically, and when they are uncoupled, the valves close automatically.
Such a quick-release coupling is known, for example, from DE 27 12 114 C2. A further quick-release coupling is known from DE 30 15 485 C2.